realworld
by xbluexbirdx69
Summary: edgy story about mainly skateboarders trying to make it big with a few twist and turns it's a ved and cloe story along with some jay and ebony
1. Chapter 1

She ran with a bad crowd and had a bad ass attitude to go with it. She was the girl you could say everybody loved to hate. She wasn't popular but somehow everybody knew her name though. Living in an upscale neighborhood in a city where there was also something to get into was always trouble. Her name was Cloe Johnson and by the end of this year she sure as hell had a story to tell…

"Cloe wake up," a voice said yelling at her from downstairs to get up.  
"Five more minutes," she yelled back down to her older brother.  
"Get up or you're going to be late for school," he said to her louder this time.  
"FINE," Cloe said loudly this time throwing the blankets off of her and stretching.

It was her senior year and she was finally done with it. Prom was two weeks ago and she was happy to tell anyone that listened that she got Prom Queen. The school year was coming to an end and it was nothing new just the same old thing over and over again for another summer; the parties got old and so did the gossip to go with it. She rolled out of bed and got up to take a shower. She threw on a cute tank top and skirt to go with it, and then walked downstairs.

"Your lucky mom and dad's outta town or they'd be damned if you walked out the house like that," her older brother said reading the newspaper.  
"They bought it," Cloe said walking over to the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water.  
"No you bought it…with their money," he said to her getting up to put his dish in the sink.  
"Same thing," she said to him grabbing her keys out of her purse.  
"They won't be back for another week or two," her brother said to her.  
"Surprise, surprise where are they this week Cabo, Argentina, Rome, Paris, which one is it," Cloe said not even caring where they were anymore.  
"Tahiti," he said to her leaning up against the sink.  
"Aww they didn't even ask if we wanted to go…tear," she said to him jokingly heading out the front door.  
"What time you going to be home," her brother asked her as she was walking down the hallway to leave the house.  
"Ooohhh Slady's got a lady coming over huh," Cloe said playing around with him. Slade was right behind her as she turned around to say this and accidentally bumped into her.  
"Like its any of your business," he said to her folding his arms.  
"It could be," she said to him seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.  
They both looked into each other's eyes and after a minute laughed it off.  
"You're still my little sister," he said to her laughing at what she did as she walked outside.  
"Step-sister," she yelled back to him correcting him as she put the keys into her brand new bmw as she put the top down.

She turned the music up loud to one of her favorite songs and then pulled out of her driveway and left her neighborhood.  
As soon as she pulled out onto the busy interstate to head to school she was instantly met with traffic. _Great_ she thought to herself as she looked at the clock to see it was 9:05 and that her second period class already started. She was smart for her age and already had the credits she needed so she decided to have a late arrival that way shed be able to sleep in and also got the benefit of leaving school early too. Her phone rang and she picked it up as soon as she checked the caller id.

"What's up," she said turning down her music as she was still sitting in bumper to bumper traffic.  
"Do you really wanna go to school," the voice said to her.  
"Not really but Ebs we all have to do things we don't want to," Cloe said playfully sounding like a concerned mom.  
Ebony laughed at this as she heard Cloe's voice change.  
"Look girl there's an a of us down here at the park so why don't you bring you're a over here and have a good time," Ebony said to her talking her best friend into ditching the last day of school.  
"Well you sure as hell don't have to tell me twice," Cloe said laughing and exiting the interstate and heading down to the park.  
"Oh and by the way there are some big TV producer guys out here checking some of locals out so hurry up," Ebony said to her.  
"Why do I care it's not like im some big time skateboarder or anything," Cloe said to her while lighting a cigarette.  
"Well maybe they can put us in one of there videos either way I'm going to get what I want," Ebony said to her.  
"Hahaha you go ahead and do your thing I'm turning into the place now," Cloe said to her as she parked her car and got out of it. She walked over to the entrance of the skate park and showed her pass to get in. She walked up the deck to where there were couches and seats to sit in and saw Ebony and the rest of her friends.

"Great way to spend the last day of school huh," Ebony said to Cloe as she sat down.  
"It's not too bad, I gotta admit I wish I thought of it," Cloe said to her getting comfortable on the couch.  
"Did you guys see that trick over that ramp," Ved asked them walking over towards them with sweat running down his face grabbing a t-shirt to wipe his forehead, all the girls at the park stared at his chiseled abs seeing as though he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Sorry babes we must have missed it," Ebony said to him.  
"Oh really," Ved said noticing that Cloe was here.  
"And when did you get here," Ved asked her taking the cigarette out of her mouth to take a hit of it.  
"Just now and that was mine," Cloe said to him.  
"No wonder you lot didn't see the trick you were too busy watching Miss Thang walk in," Ved said to her as everybody laughed at what he said.  
"Yeah you were definitely outshined by her the minute she walked in the building," Mega said walking up to them and gave Cloe a wink.  
"She is sexy," Ved said biting his lower lip and eyeing Cloe.  
"Shut up," Cloe said playfully hitting him in the chest.  
"Hey Ved you wanna lite up," one of his friends yelled from across the park almost.  
"Yeah I'll get at you in about five," he said looking back over at Cloe.  
"That's bad for you," Cloe said to him smiling knowing that he was about to go smoke.  
"Like this isn't, those damn cancer sticks," Ved said giving Cloe back her cigarette that was almost at the line.  
"You smoke them more than I do," she said to him smiling as he was walking closer to her with one hand already wrapped around her waist.  
"You wanna come," he asked her inches away from her face.  
"I don't do that stuff," she said to him wanting him to kiss her.  
"First time for everything," he said to her whispering into her ear. She looked up to him and smiled at him he was seconds away from kissing her when they heard all of there friends.

"KISS HER…GO AHEAD…KISS HER...KISS HER," some of there friends were shouting out.

Cloe and Ved both backed away from each other with smiles on there face knowing that everybody was watching them. Ved eyed her one more time and then got on his skateboard and went down the ramp to talk to the other guy as Cloe walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Ebony.

"Sooo when you gonna hook up with him," Ebony asked Cloe so that nobody could hear the two.  
"I don't know. He's too much of a player for me," Cloe said to him and looked over at Ved who was leaving the park with the guy he was talking to. He looked up at her to see her looking at him and nodded his head to her with a grin.  
"Huh those are the best in bed," Ebony said to her.  
"I'm sure," Cloe said knowing that Ebony would know all about that.  
"Damn," Ebony said out loud.  
"What is it," Cloe said looking over at her.  
"It's Jay," Ebony said to her not wanting to answer her phone.  
"Hello," Ebony said into the phone.  
"I'm at the park right now," she said to him.  
"Yeah I know where im suppose to be but obviously I don't care or I would have gone," Ebony said already catching an attitude.

Jay didn't like the people she hung out with he knew they were a bad crowd from the git go and didn't want his girlfriend hanging out with people like that.

"Baby look I didn't want to go that's it," she said to him.  
"Me and my druggie friends? What kind of bull& is that who I hang out with doesn't affect you, I don't get along with any of your friends but you don't see me hating on them," Ebony said yelling back into the phone.

Jay was one of the most popular guys in our senior class making him Prom King something I had to hear from Ebony all spring break since I got Queen and she didn't. He was an athlete and made straight A's, all the teachers loved him along with just about every student in the school. Ebony on the other hand was once a really athletic student she could have gone to any school she wanted on a soccer scholarship but blew it when she had to take a drug test and failed it.

"Don't you love me," Ebony said into the phone.  
"Alright then you should at least trust me not to mess around with anybody while I'm here," Ebony said to him. She then held out the phone for Cloe talk to him.  
"What," Cloe asked her.  
"He wants to talk to you," Ebony said to her as she handed Cloe the phone and got up.  
"Hello," Cloe said into the phone hearing the school bell ring in the background.  
"Cloe," Jay said into the phone.  
"Yeah what's up," Cloe said into the phone watching a guy walk over to Ebony.  
"Ebony's not talking to any guys up there is she," Jay asked her.  
Cloe looked up to see Ebony laughing with the random guy and looking at his camera.  
"Nope," Cloe said to him.  
"Look Cloe you gotta be my eyes and ears when im not there I love her but whenever she gets around that crowd she does things she normally wouldn't do," Jay said to her.  
"Jay she's a big girl meaning she came make big girl decisions, and besides you and I both know she doesn't do that kind of s$ anymore," Cloe said to him still wondering what Ebony was doing.  
"Your right I am a little overprotective sometime," Jay said to her.  
"No you're just looking out for Ebony's best intention which I think is adorable," Cloe said to him as she noticed the guy Ebony was talking to was looking at her now.  
"Hey is my brother there," Jay asked her changing the subject.  
"He actually just left," Cloe said to him.  
"If you see him again tell him mom and dad are worried about him since he didn't come home last night," Jay said to him.  
"I will," she said to him.  
"And tell Ebony I'm coming by her place after school," he said to her also.  
"I will be sure to do that," she said to him saying her goodbyes and getting off the phone.

Ebony walked back over to Cloe and sat down next to her.  
"What was that about," Cloe asked her as she saw the smile from ear to ear on Ebony's face.  
"That was the big time TV producer I was telling you about on the phone," Ebony said excitedly.  
"And?" Cloe said getting excited now.  
"Well his casting a new show on MTV and he wants us to go out to the casting call tomorrow," she said to Cloe.  
"What kind of show is it," Cloe asked her eager to know more.  
"He said Real World meets Laguna Beach," Ebony said to her.  
"AHHHHH," Cloe and Ebony both said exited that they were going to go on an audition.  
"Wait wait wait that's not the best part, he said we are shoe ins," Ebony said to her.  
"Wow I can't believe this me and you on a show together," Cloe said pumped up that she might actually be on TV.  
"I know I know I can't wait til tomorrow," Ebony said to her.  
"He said to bring Ved too," Ebony said to Cloe.  
"Why," Cloe asked her confused as to why he wanted him.  
"Well they can't have a show with just girls now can they," Ebony said to her laughing.  
"Yeah, yeah I'll tell him about it later," Cloe said to her.  
"And Jay told me to tell you that he's going over to your place after school," she told Ebony as she was getting up.  
"Ahhh alright, he's just doing it to be a pain in the a," Ebony told her looking for her keys.  
"He's doing it because he loves you," Cloe said still sitting on the couch.  
"Sure," Ebony said finding her keys and starting to leave.  
"Hey where you going," Cloe yelled to Ebony.  
"I'll be back," Ebony said to her friend as she walked down the stairs and left the park.

"Great," Cloe said seeing as though now she didn't have anyone to talk to. The girls that usually came to these parks were blondes with fake tans that only wanted the privilege of telling all there preppy friends they partied with skateboarder or BMX riders. They didn't know anything about skateboarding and didn't care to show it. The guys didn't mind because they took advantage of them all the time. Cloe sat there for another five minutes until she couldn't take it anymore the crowd was starting to get heavy probably because word got out about the TV producers. She got up and walked down the stairs to get the hell out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey..yeah it's completed i just waited on someone to make a review about it to see if i should even post more...so here ya go! hope you like it!!!

"Where you going," Ved asked her as he was walking back into the park as she was leaving.  
"Heavy crowd today," she said walking past him and walking to her car.  
"You mean too many blond b&," Ved said smiling at her as she was about to get in her car.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," she said smiling at him.  
"What can I say we were great together," Ved said to her.  
Cloe laughed a bit at what he just said remembering there past relationship there junior year. She looked up to him as she sat down in her car and cranked it up.

"You coming," she asked him.  
He looked back at the skate park and back over at Cloe and decided to go with her. He threw his skate board in her backseat and got into the passenger's side. She pulled out of the parking lot and got on to the interstate.

"Your brother wanted me to tell you that your parents are worried about you," Cloe said to him switching lanes.  
"Yeah well I could really give a f& what they think," Ved said to her going in her glove compartment and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.  
"Look I understand where you're coming from trust me, but it seems like they genially care about you," Cloe said to him.  
"Lighter," he said to her putting a cigarette in his mouth not paying attention to what she said.  
"By the radio," she said to him.  
He grabbed the lighter and lit it and then looked over at her.

"You've been to my house Clo you practically lived there, and you're telling me that you think my parents changed," Ved said to her.  
"People change Ved; your parents never went through with the divorce right? That means that they must have actually cared about each other," she said to him.  
Ved laughed at what she said, "You wanna know the real reason why? Alright hear me out my mom sits on her a everyday for seven days a week twenty four hours a day popping prescription pills one after the other, they signed a very, very lengthy prenup seeing as though my old man's parents knew he would be making a s$ load of money someday and knew the greedy b a.k.a mommy dearest would try and get a divorce the minute he started ranking in the millions. So what does she do now knowing that she wont get half of his money, the same s&$ she's been doing which is putting on that million dollar smile and throwing parties in the Hamptons for the winter and cocktail parties in Malibu during the summer, just so that people wont really know what's going on behind closed doors," Ved said to her taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"And right about now im vibrating," Ved said looking down at his jeans.  
"What," Cloe said confused as to what he was talking about.  
"Your phone," he said looking through her purse.  
"And you said you didn't smoke," he said to her lifting up a bag of maryjane and waving it around.  
"Ved put that down," she said to him as she exited the ramp to get of the interstate and pick up her phone.

"Hello," she said into the phone.  
She immediately looked over at Ved as they got to a stop light and mouthed the words mom to him.

"Your f$&n kidding me," he said to her still smoking.  
Cloe shook her head no as he nodded his head to get the phone.  
"Yeah mom it's me," Ved said to his mom a little mad that she would call one of his friends. He sat there for a moment listening to his mom.  
"Have you been drinking," Ved said out of nowhere.  
"You have haven't you? Is dad there," he asked her flicking his cigarette and continuing to smoke.  
"Look mom I can't keep doing this," he said to her.  
"Alright okay I understand," he continued to say and then hung up the phone.

"Is it bad this time," Cloe asked him looking over at him knowing how bad it could get when it came to his mom.  
"I'm not sure," he said to her putting her phone back in her purse.

She switched lanes and headed to Ved's place knowing that how much he didn't want to go back part of him was still concerned about his mom's health. They pulled up into the drive way as Ved got out followed by Cloe right behind him. He looked under the mat for the key to the house and picked it up. He opened the door and walked into the house as Cloe followed.

"Mom," he said out loud as it echoed throughout the large house.  
"Mom," he said again walking into the master bed room.  
"Cloe call my dad," he said quickly as he found his mom lying on the bathroom floor.  
"Oh my god," Cloe said walking up to Ved and seeing his mom strung out on the bathroom floor. Cloe looked through her purse and immediately called Ved's dad. Ved picked his mom up and laid her down on the bed waiting on Cloe to get in touch with his dad.  
"Hi Mr. Dimera look me and Ved found your wife lying on the floor, we don't know if she's okay," Cloe said quickly into the phone.  
Ved reached out for the phone and quickly took it.

"Yes ive checked her eyes and I can barely see them she's had too much to drink again," Ved said to his father.  
"Mom can you hear me," Ved asked him mom.  
"Veddy, is that you," Ved's mom asked him.  
"Yes it's me are you okay," he asked her as she started moving around and more lifelike.  
"Oh im fine," she said sitting up in bed.  
"Yeah dad she's going to be fine," he sad hanging up the phone and handing it to Cloe.

"What'd he say," she asked putting the phone back in her purse.  
"He's on his way," he said to her.  
"I have a huge headache," Ved's mom said holding her head with her hand.  
"Yeah you should," he said getting of the bed and walking over to Cloe.  
"Just lay down and drink this," he said handing her a bottle of water.  
"Oh baby that's not water," she said looking at the dasani bottle he gave her.  
He took the bottle back and took a gulp of it.  
"Grey goose mom, in a water bottle," Ved said not believing what she did.  
"Hey I didn't have anything else to put it in," she said to him catching an attitude.  
"Well if you get thirsty drink out of the godd toilet for all I care," he said walking out the room while grabbing Cloe's hand to leave.  
"We can't leave her here by herself," Cloe said while Ved was walking out the door with Cloe.  
"Like hell we can," he said to her standing by her car.  
"Ved she needs help," Cloe said to him concerned about his mom.  
"My dad's on his way," Ved said to her.  
"But Ved we can't..." Cloe started to say.  
"Get in the damn car Cloe and drive," he said to her pised off. She knew this side of Ved and hated it. He was the type to keep all his emotions inside and not let anybody know what he was truly feeling one of the main reasons why they broke up in the first place.

"Where to this time," she asked him knowing that he didn't want to be around her when he was like this.  
"Your place," he said to her glancing over at her.  
"You sure," she asked him.  
He nodded his head yeah and looked through her purse again.  
"What else you got in here," he said rummaging through her purse.  
"You stopped doing coke," he asked her.  
"Ved," she yelled out loud.  
"What else have you stopped since we broke up," Ved asked her in a snobby voice.  
"None of your business," she said to him.  
"Cloe Johnson when was the last time you got laid," Ved said looking over at her with a smile from ear to ear.  
"That is definitely none of your business," she said looking over at him kind of mad he would ask a question like that.  
"I could find out," he said to her putting his hand on her thigh.  
"Ved me and you will never happen again, so don't even think about it," she said to him pushing his hand off her leg.  
"Ouch that really hurt," he said to her grabbing his heart and laughing a bit.  
"Whatever," she said to him pulling up in her driveway while watching her brother walk out to his car.  
"I forgot how close we lived to one another," he said getting out the car and walking up to talk to Slade who was in his hummer about to leave.

"What's up man," Ved said slapping hands with Slade.  
"Not much I see you haven't changed," Slade said looking at Ved's red eyes.  
"What can I say man maryjane's the tempting hoe that keeps getting passed around," Ved said to him laughing a bit.  
"You got any on you," Slade asked Ved.  
"Naw man but your little sister does," Ved said walking up to Cloe's house.  
"Hey Clo let me…" Slade started to say.  
"In your dreams," Cloe said walking into her house after Ved.

Slade laughed a bit and started up the car and left. Cloe walked into the house and into the kitchen to see the cupboard open but no Ved.  
"Ved," she yelled out to him knowing exactly where he was.  
She walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room and opened the door.  
"I'm glad you still know where my room is," she said lying down on her bed.  
"How could I forget babes," he said to her eating some potato chips.  
Cloe's phone started ringing but when she walked in the room she threw it down on the ground so know it was next to Ved's legs.

"I hate phones," she said to Ved who was already picking it up to answer it.  
"Hello," he said into the phone.  
"This is Ved," he said into the phone leaning back into the chair.  
"No she's getting dressed right now," he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Ved," Cloe said knowing what he was trying to refer back to.  
"Well what do you think we did," he said laughing while Cloe got up and snatched the phone from him.

"Hello," she said quickly.  
"Cloe," Ebony said into the phone confused.  
"Yeah what's up," Cloe asked her laying back down on her bed.  
"So I know now why you left the park in such a hurry," Ebony said laughing.  
"No it's not like that you know I can't stand any of those blondes that go there," she said to her friend.  
"I'm not even going to argue with you on this one," Eb's said thinking Cloe left to really hook up with Ved.  
"But besides that I called Jay before he went to fourth period and me and him decided to stop by your place and wanted to know if we could spend the night over there since all four of us are going to try out," she asked Cloe.  
"Yeah no problem, I'll probably end up taking a nap I'm so tired," she said to her and then they said there goodbye's and hung up the phone. She got underneath her covers and rolled on her side to go to sleep.  
"Hey wait who am I going to talk to," Ved asked her seeing her about to go to sleep.  
"Turn the computer on. I don't care," she said to him not even opening her eyes. He looked at her purse and then back over at her he then slowly picked up her purse and went though it looking for what he wanted.  
"Don't even try it," she said still not moving.

He looked back over at her and put her purse down and go on the computer.

Tell me watcha think and i'll post more: D


End file.
